


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Jasmine Legendary Sucker

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pool Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swimming Pools, Teaching, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Water Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: Sophomore Naruto finds himself being coached on springboard diving after school by his sharp senior Tsunade and finds out her softer side beneath her tough exterior. AU. NarutoxTsunade. Teen Tsunade. For both anniversaries of Just Like the Folks 6th and the original Naruto manga. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Jasmine Legendary Sucker

The 6th anniversary of _**Just Like the Folks **_has come and gone with Naruto getting Tsunade this time but in this 18th installment to also celebrate the 20th anniversary of the original manga, we'll be doing things differently as this'll take place out of canon in a high school setting with her as a teenager to try something fresh and let's see how I make out with this entry.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own _**Naruto.  
**_**Note: **When Tsunade is called Ojou-sama, it's another way of calling her Princess in a High School way and her chest is a size smaller than her normal appearance.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

As Kakashi taught a course in classical Japanese at Konoha high, sophomore Naruto sat glancing out the window to see his senior Tsunade assist the track team's coach and marveled at how well rounded her ass looked in shorts atop those long creamy legs of hers. With the bell eventually ringing, his class started to shuffle out into the hallway with Naruto still looking at her and she caught him at the corner of her eye.

He gave a friendly wave before she seemingly huffed while marching elsewhere and he got up from his seat to shuffle into the hallway. As he headed to his locker, he looked to see Tsunade walking down the hallway with the students making way for her and he cheekily grinned.

"Hey, Ojou-sama…" Naruto started to say before Tsunade poked him in the forehead without laying an eye on him.

"Hello to you, too." Tsunade answered while striding off and Naruto smiled after her with Sakura standing next to him.

"You're sure setting your eyes on the prize, aren't you?" Sakura asked him.

"More than you know, Sakura. More than you know." Naruto smiled upon observing Tsunade's bosom bouncing and chuckled.

"I'd be careful with that; remember what she did to Jiraiya-senpai in the martial arts club?"

"Yeah, she tossed him farther than you did Sasuke."

"He deserved what he got, but Jiraiya on the other hand…" Sakura said before shivering with Naruto closing his locker and the two shuffling off to their next class.

_Later_

"_Kami, Ino's swimsuit looks great on her." _Naruto thought as he stood at the indoor pool with the rest of his class as the platinum blonde flexed before diving into the pool as Tsunade judged their form. Ino arose from the pool with water trailing down her figure and Naruto was among his classmates whistling as she sauntered.

"Uzumaki, you're next." Tsunade said with Naruto climbing the diving board and flexing before springing off to perform a jackknife diver. However, the blonde faltered at the last second as he plunged into the pool and arose from it to see the busty senior jotting down notes.

"Seeing as you're in one piece, I'm guessing you're fine?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, and so are you, Ojou-sama." Naruto cheekily grinned and Tsunade wryly raised an eye at this.

"Well, Naruto, since you've got jokes, you'll stay after school for some emergency drills on diving." Tsunade smirked and Naruto gulped at this.

"Come on, Ojou-sama." Naruto chuckled; getting a flashback of the older blonde teaching a class on dodgeball that ended with the opposing team in bruises.

"See you after class, Naruto. Next!" Tsunade chuckled with him sinking underwater while mumbling.

_Moments later_

"Sheesh, talk about trouble." Kiba said as the guys toweled off.

"Yeah, Naruto. You remember what she did to Jiraiya-senpai?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, look at the bright side; at least he can still walk." Naruto said.

"If you call that walking." Neji said as they guys left the locker room and Tsunade jotted down names on her list before tapping it.

"See you after school." Tsunade smiled with Naruto walking off to his next class and failing to notice her sly smile.

_Later_

"The best of luck to you, Naruto." Sakura said as the students started to make their way out of the school.

"Thanks, Sakura. I'll need it." Naruto said before heading to the pool and seeing Tsunade waiting for him in a violet two-piece swimsuit.

"You didn't keep me waiting. Good thinking, Naruto." Tsunade said with his cheeks becoming a red shade at how much of her famous chest her swimsuit revealed.

"Ojou-sama, your outfit is pretty hot." Naruto cheekily grinned while scratching his cheek and she took a proud stance.

"Damn straight it is. Now come over here." Tsunade said as she began to lead him in a series of stretches with him occasionally glancing to her well-rounded peach.

"_Man, her body is incredible!" _Naruto thought with Tsunade looking to him.

"Alright, Naruto. Try diving again." Tsunade said as he climbed the diving board and shot into the air; landing in the pool with his jack knife dive again coming undone at the last moment.

"How'd I do that time?" Naruto asked with Tsunade sauntering over to him.

"Your form comes undone at the last few minutes. If you want to fix that, try to remain straight in the air when you come down like that." Tsunade said.

"Easier said than done, ya know. But I'll bet I can learn it by the end of the week if I keep at it so more." Naruto said as he climbed out.

"Hmm, care to place a little wager behind that bet?" Tsunade smirked.

"Name your game." Naruto spoke.

"If you can't learn the dive by the end of the week, you'll be my assistant for a whole two months." Tsunade spoke and the younger blonde dreaded the idea on the spot; after all, if she was pushy just coaching him, the last thing he wanted to find out was her wrath in ordering him around.

"All right, and when I win, can you get me the keys for the pool?" Naruto said.

"What in the world do you want the keys for?"

"Oh, was thinking something along the lines of a pool party celebration." Naruto smiled and Tsunade smirked at this prospect.

"You've got a deal, kid." Tsunade smiled with Naruto climbing up the board attack and keeping at trying to knife dive until sunset started to take shape.

"I'm looking to have a spunky assistant at this rate." Tsunade teased Naruto as they walked away from the pool and stepped outside.

"It ain't over 'til it's over, Ojou-sama, so don't count me out just yet." Naruto confidently said with Tsunade chuckling at this.

"Looking forward to it, Naruto. Catch you tomorrow." Tsunade once again teased before starting to walk home and he looked after her.

"Hey, Ojou-sama. How about I walk you to the train station?" Naruto said and Tsunade looked back at him before almost laughing.

"You're full of yourself, aren't you? I should be walking you there." Tsunade said.

"Ah, come on. Wouldn't be right to let a hot girl like you just head over there by yourself this late." Naruto said and Tsunade threw him a wry smile.

"Hmmph, suit yourself." Tsunade said with the pair heading from the school with Naruto now carrying her books.

"Happy to help, Ojou-sama." Naruto said.

"Put your back into and you'll have almost nothing to worry about." Tsunade spoke in a chipper tone.

"Right, right. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you what happened to your assistant Shizune?" Naruto said.

"She's been under the weather for the last few days so it's just been me." Tsunade said.

"Oh, is she starting to feel better?" Naruto asked.

"She's on the road to recovery; so I'd say she'll be back at school before you know it." Tsunade said.

"Hey, best of luck to her; especially if she's your assistant." Naruto said and Tsunade's honey eyes narrowed at him.

"What's that supposed mean? You calling me a slave driver?!" Tsunade said.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean that. I…" Naruto said before Tsunade caught him in a headlock and rubbed the top of his head with her books dropping to the ground.

"Just for that, I'm gonna drag you over the coals for practice tomorrow!" Tsunade sneered.

"What!" Naruto said with Tsunade undoing the headlock and striding off to the train station with him following her again once picking up her books.

"See you in school tomorrow, Naruto, and remember…" Tsunade said before mouthing something to him that made him frown as she boarded her train with a perk and left him in the station to await his train.

"_Why are the hot girls always bi-polar?" _Naruto mentally asked himself.

_The Next Day_

"Put your backs into it!" Tsunade barked as half of the class ran track during the P.E. quarter with Naruto sweating as he hustled.

"_Of course, she's taking it out on us for what I said yesterday." _Naruto said before Tsunade brought the class to a halt to do jumping jacks and he frowned at her with her eyes catching sight of him. Deviously winking at him, he narrowed his eyes with Tsunade proudly folding her arms beneath her chest as she watched him train until it was time to end the session and he downed some water.

"Feeling tired yet?" Tsunade teasingly asked.

"Not on your life, and don't look forward to me being your assistant 'cause I've got this diving shtick down to a tee."

"Oh, yeah? You worked on it overnight?" Tsunade smirked.

"Just you wait and see, Ojou-sama. Just you wait." Naruto promised and Tsunade only smiled at this determination.

"_This is getting better and better." _Tsunade thought and when it came time for him to practice, she watched as he dove into the pool with his improved form.

"Now that is more like it!" Tsunade said as Naruto's head emerged from the water.

"Told ya I'd get it down before you knew it." Naruto cheekily while climbing out of the pool.

"Oh, yeah? Then do it again." Tsunade goaded with a mischievous look appearing on Naruto's face.

"No problem. Get nice and close to the pool 'cause you're not gonna want to miss this one!" He proudly said and to humor him, she obliged with him cannonballing into the water with half of it splashing her.

"Hey!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto laughed with Tsunade diving into the pool and swimming after him.

"I'll teach you to get me wet!" Tsunade said with the younger blonde swimming to the nearest edge before she caught him by the ankles and completely stopped him long enough to wrap her arms around the back of his neck.

"NOOOO!" Naruto howled as Tsunade gripped him in her school-famous headlock and kept him in her hold until she was done.

"You're lucky I'm a nice gal; otherwise you'd end up like Jiraiya did." Tsunade said with Naruto gasping for air as he now rested near the diving board.

"Why are you mad at getting soaked?" Naruto said and Tsunade blushed.

"Like you don't know what you were doing cannonballing like that." The astute Tsunade said and Naruto chuckled at the water running down her curves.

"Guilty as charged." Naruto admitted.

"Just watch your step, hot shot." Tsunade said while poking his forehead before toweling off and Naruto doing the same.

"Hey, Ojou-sama, wanna get something to eat? There's a sell on some Yakisoba bread on the way to the train station." Naruto said.

"Aren't you thoughtful? Well, then, let's go." Tsunade said.

_Onwards_

"You're pretty thoughtful, Naruto." Tsunade said en route to the train station as she bit into the bread.

"Hey, all that swimming can work up an appetite so dig in." Naruto said.

"You've earned it so far, but don't get too cocky from thinking you have it in the bag from this kind of luck." Tsunade said.

"Hey, that celebration's as good as mine at this rate so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the diving maestro at work." Naruto striking a pose with his half-eaten bread that Tsunade only laughed at.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." Tsunade said with the two waiting for her train to show up.

"So, what led you to be a coach assistant?" Naruto asked.

"Long story short, extra curriculum helps make the trip to be done with school a lot easier and a bonus is some of the teachings work as part of my plan to hit the medical profession." Tsunade said with Naruto smiling.

"Are you good with CPR?" Naruto asked and Tsunade glanced at him.

"Yes, I am and just case, don't try pulling any _**Sandlot **_stuff with me." Tsunade said.

"_So much for that idea." _Naruto mentally laughed at himself as he bit into the bread.

"And what goes on for you outside of the ramen cups, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Plenty of things, Ojou-sama. If you're anything like me, there's no denying yourself the best of the outdoors." Naruto said.

"Outdoors? You mean hiking or something?"

"Watering plants and weeds, really, but nothing wrong with that either." Naruto said and Tsunade smiled at him.

"Is that so?" Tsunade said.

"Oh, you bet!" Naruto grinned.

"You're just full of surprises, I see."

"Well, ya know…" Naruto sheepishly said.

_End of the week_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade called out with the younger blonde confidently climbing the board once stretching and briefly glancing down at her before springing off the board. In what appeared to be a cannonball form, Naruto broke the form to successfully knife dive at the last minute and he emerged to see Tsunade nod in approval as he climbed out.

"Well, Naruto, it's good to see you in one piece after a week worth of being overseen by her." Choji commented.

"The Uzumaki luck running true to form, so I made just fine and I'll be celebrating pretty soon." Naruto grinned with Tsunade striding to him to slap his palm and stayed on her way.

"What was that for…" He started to question before noticing a small piece of paper that read "**Be at the pool at sunset."**

"_Perfect." _Naruto thought in assuming this meant his desired celebration deal would happen and after killing some time with friends, he returned to the indoor pool to burst in.

"I'm here!" He sang at the top of his lungs to only find Tsunade in a two piece bikini that accented her figure.

"Hey, Ojou-sama. Um, where's the party?" He asked and she only smiled.

"Follow me." She said before guiding him to the outdoor pool.

"Is this my celebration?" He smiled.

"That's right, Naruto, you get to swim with me so feel proud of that." Tsunade boasted with Naruto and he grinned before stretching alongside her.

"Well, Ojou-sama, you're good at surprises." Naruto said as he was the first to dive into the pool with Tsunade following suit.

"Knowing you, I'll have a ton of them to come." Tsunade said as she floated on her back.

"You do know me." Naruto appreciatively answered and Tsunade eyed him as he swam alongside her. The younger blonde eyed his upperclassmen's bosom as water flowed into the globes and he chuckled at the sight with Tsunade's amber eyes taking note of his gaze.

"And just what are you laughing at?"

"Nothin'" Naruto said with Tsunade poking his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll cover all bets on that."

"Sounds good to me; especially since we know how good I am with bets."

"You're pretty cocky as usual, I see." Tsunade said with his attitude again reminding her of Jiraiya and she quickly snagged the boy's trunks off of him.

"Hey!" Naruto protested with Tsunade climbing out of the pool and dangling the trunks over the blushing young man.

"Ojou-sama, come on!" Naruto protested.

"They're right here; reach for them." Tsunade teased with Naruto again trying and she got cocky by holding them just over him. He lunged for his shorts as she raised them with his hand inadvertently landing on her breast and garnering a red-faced Tsunade.

"Why you…!" Tsunade growled as she grabbed at Naruto's arm with him trying to back away.

"Wait!" The terrified young man said.

"Don't try to run, you…" The flustered Tsunade started to say before she fell into the pool and landed bosom-first onto his face. With both of them stunned, it was a brief while before their senses returned with Tsunade's first action being to wrap him in a headlock that wound up pressing his face into her cleavage and he flailed his arms about.

"Hey, hold on!" He muffled said with his erection poking against her inner leg and went still.

"You perverted knucklehead." Tsunade said.

"What are you getting mad at me for? You took my trunks off and made me…" Naruto said with Tsunade freeing him with her face still the crimson shade it was as she handed him the trunks.

"…sorry." Tsunade flushed with Naruto noticing this and the blondes both reminding silent for a time with him sitting on the ledge of the pool to put them back on. However, he looked back to Tsunade and noticed her glancing at his groin with him raising an eye at this.

"Ojou-sama, I'll leave if it'll make you feel better…" Naruto said.

"No… it's fine if you stay; even with that." Tsunade said.

_Not long afterwards_

"It's still not going down yet." Tsunade commented on Naruto's protrusion and he nervously laughed at this.

"Sorry, Ojou-sama. I…wait, what are you doing?" Naruto noticed as Tsunade took his hand.

"Come on. You won't be able to swim with that thing hard and stuff so we're going to the shower stalls."

"If you say so…" Naruto said before the blushing Tsunade virtually pulled him out of the water and headed to the locker room. Once the blondes stood in the communal shower in the girl's locker room, Tsunade, still wearing her swimsuit, freed Naruto's member and brought her breasts to it until the head poked out from her deep cleavage.

"Ojou-sama…" Naruto breathlessly moaned with glee as Tsunade maneuvered and smothered her great bosom on his extension. Placing his hands on the wall, he observed his bosomy upperclassmen squeeze him within her famed valley of flesh and her amber eyes looked at the pre-cum dripping form the tip.

"_Damn, it's barely been a minute and it looks like it'll burst." _Tsunade thought as she knew her face was becoming a crimson shade at this and it only grew worse once Naruto took up subtle thrusts. The friction of flesh on flesh was unlike anything he felt before with the wet springy texture of them hardening him each rub and Tsunade's tongue suddenly lapping at the pre-cum.

He tensed at her technique while the warm water cascaded down either of them with her tongue licking into the slit of his tip and drawing out more of his spunk in seeping amounts. As she concentrated on this, her tits stiffened within her swimsuit while swirling her tongue around the pulsating head and listening to Naruto groan.

"_If someone told me I'd be letting him use my breasts as his plaything today…" _Tsunade thought with her jaws opening with her mouth being virtually stuffed with most of his appendage and withstand his thrusts. As the suction of her mouth drove his thrusts, Tsunade, her breasts now squeezed together on his rod by his own hands, placed hers on his hips and clung to him with his member flying through her chops and breasts alike.

While the flesh squished his glory, Tsunade's head moved about against his movements while switching back and forth between sucking and tasting his aching foreskin throbbing about in her chops. Moaning as his balls tightened in contrast to his hardness, his fingers stayed within her bosom and Tsunade freed it to blow into the foreskin.

After a couple more licks and blows, Tsunade's mouth welcomed his member just in time for his seeds to burst about within her throat with enough to spill out onto her breasts. Naruto panted with his spunk seeping onto the tops of her incredible flesh and Tsunade opened her mouth once she was done gulping down his semen.

"Ojou-sama, you do that like such a pro."

"How else are you supposed to swim being so hard?" Tsunade said with Naruto moving back while his semen being washed away and she arose to turn.

"Well then, let's get back to the…" Tsunade said before Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and she froze.

"Come now, Tsuna-hime. We both know I could've swum just fine with this; so how about not beating around the bush?" Naruto said.

"As an assistant, it's my responsibility to…" Tsunade said before Naruto's fingers brushed on the center of her bottoms.

"What's stopping me from refreshing my muscles of what I did to Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in a mock threatening tone.

"You tell me." Naruto spoke in a sudden gravelly voice while nuzzling her shoulder and his fingers going to her bottoms to brush against her folds with the other hand massaging what he could hold of her breast. Kissing her shoulder, he moved to her front to kneel to continue his brushing as he stripped her of the bottoms to get his first view at her pussy seeping her juices and she gripped his forehead; this making him wince for what he thought would be a strike to the head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade said with Naruto dribbling away at her crotch as his tongue attacked both her clit and wetness. As he did this, she freed his forehead and held him in place while moans escaped her trembling lips.

Shortly afterwards, they returned to the outdoor pool with Tsunade now wearing only her top as she sat a large towel down near the edge and Naruto stepped into the water. The amber-eyed young woman stepped in after him and he held onto her small waist with her leg lifted as Naruto's manhood closed the distance between them.

Tsunade's hands settled on Naruto's shoulders with his appendage pressing into her lower lips; widening her virginal depths as he did and his flushing upperclassman whimpered even once he was fully within. Moving deeper into the pool, Tsunade locked her long legs around him to allow his thrusts the deepest impacts as possible with him undoing her bikini top.

Letting it float away in the water, he seized the bountiful flesh and pawed away as the bouncing mounds overfilled his eager hands with his fingers groping her to the point of addiction. Tsunade's hips shook against Naruto's hardness shooting through her depths as her the red on her cheeks slowly spread on her face with her nails digging into his backside and he licked away at her excited tits bobbing about.

The two blondes moaned with the setting sun accenting Tsunade's lustful eyes as she grinded against him with her womanhood sucking in his tower and she set one of her hands on the back of his head to hold his face against her chest. With her fingers trickling through his spikes, she brought her folds down onto his soaring member with ripples being sent through the water

"That's good, Naruto!" Tsunade's crystalline voice whispered in his ear with this being enough to send chills running down his spine and he then gnawed on her bosom as she cried out from his canines working away at his chomping. With him pleasing her flesh, her warm slimy corridor became compacted within a short amount of time while his balls swung to his swift movements.

The azure-eyed young man's eyes closed as Tsunade clung to him and licked into her aching tit until he suckled it to which her kitten-like purrs filled his ears. With the pair gradually reaching the end of their respective ropes, Tsunade was dumbfounded at how effective he was to make her body feel good and she slowly licked the back of his neck.

Naruto eventually freed one of her breasts to squeeze her lower cheeks landing on his groin and her wetness drawing in his pride as he pleased her. Tsunade groped at her free breast and licked at her tit while looking down to witness his length springing through her wet tunnels.

"_His cock is getting bigger by the minute it kisses my womb! If this keeps up…" _Tsunade told herself as she bucked and rode him.

"_She's sucking me in so much from just playing around with her breasts. I'll probably be sorry for this later but…" _Naruto thought before smacking her peach with the upperclassman indeed furthering squeezing his rod and a flustered look appeared on her face as he remained oblivious to this. The pair huffed as sweat profusely mixed with the water trailing down the both of them and Tsunade's lips touched his forehead as this went on.

Pre-cum and her love juices ran down his hardness into the water before semen overflowed within her caverns to boil out with her spraying juices as both blondes opened their mouths to cry out into the air until they were replaced by ecstatic panting and Tsunade rested her forehead on his the minute her tit was freed. With only their shared breathing being the other sound, they remained as they were for the time being with another kiss being planted on his forehead and he then tried to plant his lips on hers to only being stopped with one finger on them.

"Keep pleasing me and see what that'll get you." Tsunade teased with Naruto flashing an eager grin.

"You've got it!" Naruto said with his upperclassman undoing her legs only for both to be seized as he carried her throughout the water and she thrust down onto his cock. Jerking his glory upright through her lower lips, he licked against her nape with her breasts shooting into the air to land in the water until temptation got the best of him and he held onto them once more.

"_All the attention these things get in school, he's smart to feel them up to death." _Tsunade proudly thought as they thrust into the other and she rested her arm on the crane of his neck once he shortly sat on the ledge of the pool. Placing her hands on his knees, she took to shaking and gyrating her hips on his hilt before repeatedly bringing her cheeks down into his crotch.

This sensual show helped him stayed as hard as he could get with Tsunade mewling about within his energetic lap with her tits being tweaked and played with. Once again contributing to her womanhood getting tighter, he pulled them ahead with remnants from the previous orgasm running down his balls into the water and he delightfully palmed the globes; rubbing them together helping keep his glory hard for the duration of their tryst.

While she focused on grinding and milking his cannon, her mind was starting to go with the impacts ringing within her mind to the point of where her own moans were entirely absent from her ears and Naruto stopped licking her nape to grit his teeth at the impending finish. Tsunade's once radiant eyes were darkening with pleasure while her young partner's deep groaning intensifying along with his rattling piece secured within her tightness until more jizz launched free of her folds in the form of a miniature tidal wave.

He then lie back against the pavement with Tsunade turning around to send her wetness down onto his still hard cock while she leaned forward to smother her breasts into his face just as his hands traveled to her ass and claimed hold of it. Suckling on her tits for the time being with his hips virtually springing skyward to propel himself into her warmth, the blondes feverishly moved against the other with Tsunade's hands on either side of him and she smiled upon wagging her hips.

Naruto proudly lathered and slobbered on the hardened bulbs as he alternated between licks with the beauty's innards doing the talking for his performance besides her moaning and she looked back at her cheeks being felt up. Grinning at this lusting sensation of colliding into the other, the students kept it as her caked in semen vaginal lips still continued to have their hormonal fluids oozing out by the minute with it trailing on the pool's edge just behind her at-work peach and he found both mounds squishing into his face as he moved.

It was at this point in time that Tsunade's ecstatic wails transformed into screams of pleasure that begged him to unleash more of his explosive seed as she reared up to swing her waist about and he smiled at his proud senior being such a horny being but happily obliged her.

With the sunset shining behind her wet fair skin, she placed her hands on his shoulders and tightly gripped them as she vigorously rocked about on him with his pouch readying itself for the end. Naruto and Tsunade's lustful noises rang out so much that it was a miracle that neither of their lungs were the least bit shot with his semen bursting free of her wetness to where a white puddle formed on his lap.

While the puddle trickled down onto the pavement, Tsunade framed his face and smothered his lips with a scorching kiss that culminated in a spirited tongue match between them with their shared fluids trailing into the pool.

_Graduation day_

"Thank you for arranging this, Ojou-sama." Sakura said as her class enjoyed a celebration at the pool at night with the rosette sitting near Tsunade as she sat on a pool chair having her shoulders massaged by Naruto with Shizune on the other side.

"Not like I came up with this by myself." Tsunade said with Naruto smiling down on her with his upperclassman affectionately returning it.

* * *

Enjoy and here's more good news for the _**Just Like the Folks: **_Hanabi will be the final girl to be added to the series and next the next installments that'll help reach 19 and 20 entries will be double features with Tenten (wearing her workout outfit from _**Shippuden **_ending 15) and Karui making her debut; been waiting forever to use her since the beta reader and I made a pact not to use her in anything until her _**JLTF **_story got made a few years back.

How did you guys like the story taking place in modern day for a change and if you'd like to see more alternate universe tales, tell me in the reviews and feel free to pitch your own ideas if you'd like to.

See you again soon and I can't really tell you what I'm working on next but all I'll say is that it involves a character from the _**Tekken **_games.


End file.
